A Call to Arms
by Daughter of Christ 4ever
Summary: A conversation with a friend leaves Harry Potter with questions; questions that some would consider to be dangerous. WARNING: This is unashamedly Christian, so if you don't like it, please don't read it!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is a story I thought of for Harry Potter. Warning: this is unashamedly Christian! I hope you all enjoy! This is set in fourth year, and is set in 2016 so that I can include some of my favorite artists!**

Rose knew something was wrong with Harry when he sank down next to her, a frown on his face. Sighing, the boy muttered, "How can you be so _calm_ about this, Rose? There's a crowd that's hoping I'll die in this blasted Tournament!"

"Well," Rose replied as she thought about what words to use, "I have faith. Faith and hope."

Harry snorted, then scoffed, "There is no hope here."

"That's not true," Rose quietly disagreed, and said, "There's always hope, Harry."

Harry stared at her, clearly not believing her, so Rose breathed in.

" _There's a story that started on Christmas_

 _When a baby was born in the night_

 _And those who came far who followed the star_

 _Were seeing a heavenly sight_

 _A heavenly sight_ " she sang, her eyes fixed on her friend, who scoffed again.

" _Well, the years hurried by and the boy, now a man_

 _Could make the blind see with a touch of His hand_

 _He was born to be King, He was Rabbi and Priest_

 _But the best that He had, He gave to the least_

 _He gave to the least_ "

" _He was born and He died, almost 2,000 years ago_

 _He laughed and He cried, He felt all the fears we know_

 _But what does it matter? A story so strange_

 _Even if it is true, what does it change?_

 _What does it change?_ "

" _Though He spoke like a prophet, like no one they'd heard_

 _This simple young carpenter, crowds hung on every word_

 _He hated injustice, He taught what is right_

 _He said, "I'm the way and the truth and the light_ "

" _His friends soon believed that truly He was the one_

 _The Savior, Messiah, God's one and only Son_

 _But others they doubted, they did not agree_

 _So they took Him, they tried Him_

 _He died on a tree, He died on a tree_ "

"Where's the hope in _that_?" Harry spat, and Rose smiled, "If that was the end of the story, there'd be no hope. But, Harry, it isn't."

" _God has made a way_

 _For all who mourn and grieve_

 _Death will never be the end_

 _If you just believe_ "

" _There is nothing left to fear_

 _Nothing Heaven knows_

 _For He died for us to give us life_

 _And to give us hope He rose_ "

The two fell into silence, and then Harry asked, "Do you honestly believe that? That someone rose from the dead?"

"Yes," Rose replied, "I do. I firmly believe that Jesus rose from the dead."

"How can you, though?" Harry pressed, and the girl breathed in, before saying, "Harry, the proof is in my heart. I _know_ He lives."

"Can you **see** this Jesus you're talking about?"

"No," Rose stated, "but, I can see the proof that He exists. Harry, the entire Earth is His. The air we breathe, the animals we see, the ground under our feet- all of it- is His."

"Why does this Jesus allow war then?"

"God gave us all free will, Harry. Humankind causes war, not God. God simply wants us to return to Him, to His love."

"Love?" Harry muttered. "What kind of God would allow bad things to happen to good people?"

"Nothing happens without God's permission, Harry. I think God allows bad things to happen so that His plan for us can show."

Catching her friend's hand, Rose said, "Harry, evil results from mankind running _away_ from God."

"Does this God have any rules I would need to follow?"

"No, He just wants you to come as you are. Second Peter 3: 9 says 'the LORD is not slow to fulfill his promise as some count slowness, but is patient toward you, not wishing that any should perish, but that all should reach repentance.'"

Harry hummed, and Rose glanced out at the water. "You know," she commented, "I actually have some music if you want me to get it for you."

"Um… sure," Harry muttered, and stood.

Several hours later, Rose slipped something into Harry's bag with a whisper of, "Don't let anyone see."

"Why?" Harry questioned softly, and Rose muttered, "Most witches and wizards don't like Christianity. Here, take this." Harry felt a piece of paper in his hand, and started to look down, only to be stopped by Rose's murmur of, "Not here. Later. Passcode is written down on the paper."

Once he was alone, Harry checked the paper, and sighed. He wanted to know more, but Rose's words rang in his head: _Most witches and wizards don't like Christianity._

 _Why?_ He wondered, _why don't they like it?_ Glancing down at the paper again, Harry decided that he was going to give Rose a chance to explain this faith of hers.

To him, Thursday night couldn't come fast enough. He found the Room of Requirement, and knocked on the door the way the note had told him to, and a girl poked her head out. She glanced both ways, and then whispered, "Jesus is Lord."

"He is our High Priest," Harry whispered back, and the door swung open as the girl said, "Welcome, brother."

Stepping in, Harry glanced around the room, and saw students from all four Houses in various seats. Rose saw him, and smiled, gesturing for him to join her.

"Rose!" someone called, and Harry saw, much to his surprise, Draco Malfoy standing nearby. When he saw that he had Rose's attention, the blond asked, "What are we studying tonight?"

"We'll continue with the parables of Jesus," the Hufflepuff replied, and Draco nodded. The group continued talking for several minutes, and then Rose stood.

"Brothers and sisters," she said, "remember that it is not I who should be glorified here, but God."

Harry listened as she spoke, and questions began to rise.

"Please stand, and join me as we praise Him," Rose finished, and the others stood. They sang a couple of the songs Harry had listened to, and the boy listened quietly.

"I know it isn't Christmas time yet," Rose stated, "But I'd like to sing _Baby Boy_ by For King and Country."

" _If you told me all about your sorrows_

 _I'd tell you about a cure_

 _If you told me you can't fight the battle_

 _There's a Baby Boy who won the war_

 _The war was won by a Baby Boy_ " Those words hit Harry hard, and he felt tears in his eyes.

" _Alleluia, we can sing it_

 _Alleluia, Heaven's ringing_

 _Alleluia!_

 _Endless hope and relentless joy started with a Baby Boy_ "

" _Oh, before that silent night_

 _No Savior and no Jesus Christ_

 _The world cried out so desperately_

 _And the Baby Boy was the reply,_

 _Yes, Heaven's reply was a baby boy_ " Harry bowed his head; why would this God care about him?

" _Alleluia, we can sing it_

 _Alleluia, Heaven's ringing_

 _Alleluia!_

 _Endless hope and relentless joy started with a Baby Boy_ "

" _See, the King is coming down_

 _And He's here without a crown_

 _The Baby Boy without a bed_

 _Giving life back to the dead_

 _And hear the angels shout it out_

 _As the people come and bow._

 _Unexpected majesty_

 _Alleluia, what a King_ "

" _Alleluia, we can sing it_

 _Alleluia, Heaven's ringing_

 _Alleluia!_

 _Endless hope and relentless joy started with a Baby Boy_ "

" _Alleluia, we can sing it!_

 _Alleluia, yeah, Heaven's ringing!_

 _Alleluia!_

 _Endless hope and relentless joy started with a Baby Boy_ "

After everyone started to leave, Harry stayed behind.

"Rose?" he asked, "can you tell me more about Christianity?"

"Sure," the girl said, "What do you want to know?"

"Well, what does your faith say about divination?"

"Divination is abhorrent to Him, Harry. That's why I have refused to take that class. Will you come back next week?"

"I think so," Harry responded, and Rose smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This is Chapter two! I literally just realized that I forgot to add the disclaimer on the first chapter, so here it is: I do not own Harry Potter! As I said in the last chapter, this is unashamedly Christian!**

* * *

As the weeks passed, Harry kept coming to Rose with questions. She did her best to answer them, but sometimes Rose would admit that she didn't know the answer.

"Does anyone know why witches and wizards hate Christianity?" Harry asked one night during their weekly Bible study.

"I think it has something to do with the witch trials," Katie Bell replied, and Draco chimed in with, "It is. Many witches and wizards were almost burnt at the stake by people claiming to be Christians."

"But, there's not any witch hunts now," Harry commented, his brows furrowing in confusion.

* * *

The group helped Harry learn what he wanted to, and one day, several months after his first conversation with Rose, he asked what the next step was.

"Baptism," Katie replied, and Harry's brow furrowed again.

"Not to sound ignorant, but what is baptism?"

"Baptism," one of the older Slytherins stated, "is the public declaration of accepting Christ."

"Oh."

Just then, Severus Snape entered the room, and Harry stiffened. "It's alright," the Slytherin calmly told Harry, "Professor Snape is a believer, just like us."

"Professor Snape," Rose greeted the man, "I'm not trying to be rude, but what are you doing here?"

"Miss McNeil, I came to watch the baptisms like we discussed," the dour man informed her, and Rose's eyes lit up.

"Normally," Draco informed Harry, "Professor Snape can't come, because it would look suspicious if he disappeared every week, but he comes every time we baptize new believers."

* * *

"Harry, do you believe that Jesus is the son of God, that he died on the cross and on the third day he rose from the dead for the forgiveness of your sins?" Fred Weasley (who Harry had asked to baptize him) asked seriously, and Harry nodded.

"I do," he stated, and Fred said, "Based on your profession of faith, I now baptize you in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Died with Him in the likeliness of His death, raised with Him in the likeliness of His resurrection to walk in the newness of life." After Fred said _of His death_ , he guided Harry under the water, and lifted him up as he finished his statement. The others burst into cheers, and Fred helped Harry out with a soft, "Congratulations, brother."

Draco also congratulated him, and said, "No more of this ridiculous feud between us. We are brothers in Christ, Harry."

"Alright," the boy agreed, "no more fighting, Draco."

Severus smiled; he could see the two having a relationship not unlike himself and Lily- close friends, friends who could be mistaken as siblings.

"Would you like to say something, Professor?" Rose asked, and the man nodded. Striding out to where the students were, the normally dour man stated, "Joshua 1:9 says this: 'Have I not commanded you be strong and courageous? Do not be terrified, do not be discouraged, for the LORD your God will be with you wherever you go.' Don't forget to encourage those who couldn't join us here tonight. Now, go with God's blessings."

* * *

The next day, Harry sat down next to Draco at breakfast, much to the shock of many of the Gryffindors and Slytherins.

"Harry!" Draco greeted the other boy as he sat down, and jaws dropped. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were willingly sitting together and _not_ at each other's throats? Ron Weasley entered, and scowled when he saw the Potter Heir _laughing_ at something the Malfoy heir said. It was true that after the first task, he and Harry made up, but lately, the other Gryffindor had been acting weird. He vanished on certain days, and came back late on those days.

"Harry! Why are you talking to the future Death Eater?" he demanded as he marched over.

"Ron," came the reply, "Draco is not a future Death Eater."

"Fine, then," Ron huffed, "why are you talking to the Ferret?"

Harry was silent for a minute, and then sighed, "Look, Ron, Draco and I decided to end our feud. It was stupid and petty; so we decided to be friends."

"Friends?!" Ron scoffed. "With the Ferret?"

"With Draco. Yes." Harry was rather calm while Ron was getting red around the ears, a sign that his temper was going to explode rather quickly.

"You shouldn't be around him, Harry," Ron finally snapped, "he could corrupt you!"

"Ron, I am allowed to make my own friends," Harry pointed out, and Ron scowled.

* * *

Harry quit going to Divination after he was baptized. He chose to go down to the Black Lake with Rose and Draco, both of whom had a free period, and read a Bible that Rose gave him. He also listened to the music that Rose had slipped into his bag, and he found he actually really enjoyed it.

"So, Harry," Rose started one day, "I actually got a new CD from my mom. Do you want to listen to it?"

"Sure," the boy replied, and Rose handed it over. Harry thanked her, and later, once he was alone, listened to it. Of course, he still had questions about Christianity, and the others answered as best they could.

* * *

"Rose?" Harry asked one night. "I've been reading through the books of Kings, and was wondering what sort of things the kings who 'did evil in the sight of the LORD' would do."

"Well," the Hufflepuff replied after a minute, "1 Kings 14: 9a says what Jeroboam, one of the kings did, and most of the other kings followed his example."

"Do you know the verse?"

"Not off of the top of my head, but I can find it," the girl said as she began flipping through her Bible. After a few minutes, she grinned, "Got it. Okay, a bit of background information first. Jeroboam had a son who was sick, so he told his wife to disguise herself, and go to the prophet Ahijah to see if his son would live. The prophet was old, and couldn't see, but the night before, the LORD had told him that Jeroboam's wife was going to come to him in disguise. He then tells her to give a message to her husband, and this is what he says concerning the things Jeroboam did: ' _You have done more evil than all who lived before you. You have made other gods for yourself and have made me furious with your gold calves._ ' When he finishes saying that, he tells her to go home, and that the child will die as soon she walks through her home."

Harry nodded, and the conversation continued until they snuck back to their common rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters! I only own my OCs, the McNeil family.**

Harry felt his nerves flare when he learned what the first task would be. He would have to face a dragon, and manage to take an egg from it. He had no idea how he was going to do that, and was currently pacing in the Gryffindor common room, attempting to come up with a plan. Hermione came in, and noticed her friend. She moved over to him, and asked, "Do you know what you have to do for the first task?"

"Yes," the boy sighed, "are these people insane?"

"What do you have to do?"

"Get an egg from a dragon," Harry muttered as he sank down on the couch. "I have no idea what I'm going to do!"

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Hermione soothed, and Harry sighed, "I hope so."

That Thursday night, Harry explained what he had to do to everyone. Most, if not all, of them were understandably horrified, and Draco asked if the Wizarding World was insane.

"Forcing a fourteen year old to participate in a tournament where people have _died_?!" the Slytherin ranted. "And since it's well… you… everyone seems to think you cheated!"

The Slytherin continued like that for several minutes, and when he finally calmed down, muttered, "You could actually take up your lordship, now that I think about it."

"My what?" Harry asked, and Draco said, "You are the last Potter, Harry. That means the title of Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter is yours."

"I have no idea what that means," the raven-haired boy admitted, and Draco blinked.

"Okay, we'll talk about this afterwards," the blond boy decided, nodding respectfully at Rose, who smiled at both of them.

"Tonight," the girl announced as she stood, "we'll be talking about the disciple known as Paul, and his journey from a persecutor of Christians to one of the most well-known followers of the Way."

The day of the first task dawned, and Harry breathed in as he approached the Champions Tent. Rose had slipped him a note at breakfast that simply read _we are all praying for you._

The other champions weren't paying him any attention, so he bowed his head. _Father,_ he thought, _so many are out there now, calling for my blood. But, LORD, I ask for strength to go through with this. I don't know how I'm going to do this, God, and I ask for Your help._

"And now, all of you will choose your dragons!" Ludo Bagman announced cheerfully and Harry had to fight the urge to throw up. _He's_ _ **happy**_ _to see a fourteen year old fight a dragon?!_ He thought incredulously, staring at the man as he explained what they had to do. Harry, of course, got the most vicious dragon out of the four, and studied it as he tried to think of a way to get the egg. Of course, he was coming up blank.

Finally, he was called, and as he stepped out, murmured, "I hope this works…"

Moving towards the dragon, Harry summoned his broomstick, and leaped on as soon as he could.

Rose gasped as she saw Harry fly towards the dragon, and she covered her eyes. All around her, she could hear people cheering, almost like they'd been transported back to Ancient Rome. _Most of these people are our friends,_ Rose thought sadly, and heard Draco cry, "Rose! You can look; Harry's fine!"

Opening her eyes, Rose managed a smile at the blond boy, and murmured, "Thanks."

Rose slowly entered the tent that the champions were in, looking for her friend. He was in the back, and when he saw her, waved her over, frowning when he saw her shaking hands.

"Are you okay?" he asked, green eyes showing his concern.

"No," she admitted, "I was scared when I saw you flying towards the dragon."

Harry lightly pulled her into a hug, and murmured, "I'm fine."

"I'm glad," Rose smiled, and breathed in. The friends sat in silence for a minute, before the girl asked, "When is Madam Pomphrey going to release you?"

"In a few hours," Harry replied with his own smile.

The next day was Thursday, and that meant group. Harry showed up as usual, and was relieved when no one mentioned the Tournament. Later, when Harry returned to Gryffindor Tower, he found Neville still awake.

"Nev?" he whispered, and the other boy turned with a soft, "Harry!"

"What are you doing still up?" Harry questioned, and Neville murmured, "I couldn't sleep. What about you?"

"I… I…" Harry stammered, but Neville whispered, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Taking a risk, Harry quietly asked, "Nev, what do you think about Christians?"

"Huh?"

"What do you think about Christians?" Harry repeated, and Neville blinked owlishly at the other boy.

"W… well," the other Gryffindor replied after a minute, "I don't know much about what they believe, but… they clearly think whatever they believe is true. And, I can't help but notice that Rose and several others, you included, seem to have some sort of _peace_ about you." Neville fell silent, and continued after a minute, "That peace…I'd like to have that."

Taking another risk, Harry asked, "Do you want me to tell you how you can get that peace?"

"H… How do you know?"

Harry breathed in, and replied with a soft, "Because I'm a Christian."

Neville's eyes widened slightly, but he said nothing; only listened as Harry softly explained about Christianity. When he was done, Harry murmured, "You don't have to give me your answer now, but do you want to meet the others next week?"

Neville was silent for a moment, and then he said quietly, "I don't know. Let me think about it."

When Harry figured out what the Second Task would be, he immediately asked Professor Snape if he had anything that would let him breath underwater. The older man nodded, and told him to return the day before the Second Task. And so he did. He was given a plant called gillyweed, which Professor Snape told him would help him breath under water for enough time. Thanking the man, Harry left the room, the gillyweed securely in his bag.

He knew Rose would refuse to be at the Second Task, but he did tell her to pray for him. Her response was a small smile and a soft, "I haven't stopped since your name got called. I'm not stopping now."

The day of the Second Task dawned, and Rose was nowhere to be found. Her dorm mates informed Harry that she was in the common room, and had told them that she would rather work on her school work than watch the task. However, Jonathan McNeil was able to slip Harry a simple note written in Rose's handwriting saying, _I'm praying for you, Harry._

When Rose saw him again, she practically flew at him to hug him.

"Praise God," she breathed, and Harry hugged her back.

"H… Harry?" Neville stammered that night, and Harry looked up from the notebook he was writing in.

"Yes, Nev?" he asked with a grin.

"I… I want to know more about what you believe," Neville stuttered, and Harry smiled.

"We are children of the One True King," Harry whispered later that night, and Draco smiled, "We have been set free."

Neville followed Harry inside, and his eyes widened when he saw Slytherins talking with Gryffindors willingly.

"H… Harry?" he stammered, and the other Gryffindor turned slightly. As if he could see Neville's question, Harry grinned, "Here, our house doesn't matter. We are one under the banner of Christ."

"Well said, Harry." Draco called out as he walked over. The two chatted or a minute, and then Draco said, "By the way, Rose has a book she thinks you'll be interested in."

"Oh?" Harry asked, and Draco nodded.

"Rose is over near the Twins if you want to talk to her," Draco informed Harry, who thanked him, and left to find his Hufflepuff friend.

"Harry!" she called joyously when he greeted her.

"Draco told me you have a book you think I'd be interested in?"

"Oh, yes!" she exclaimed as she pulled out a book and handed it to him.

" _The Pilgrim's Progress_?" Harry read aloud, and Rose nodded.

"It's an allegory about how Christians should live their lives," Rose explained with a smile. "There's a comic at my house based on the book. I'll bring it after break."


End file.
